familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Patience Theresa Breen (1863-1940)
__TOC__ Vital statistics * Sex : Female * Born: 20 June 1863 at Grabben Gullen, NSW * Married: John Hennessy, 23 April 1882 at Canowindra * Died: 5 July 1940, Lewisham Parents *Father: Denis Breen (c1835-1884) *Mother: Johanna Maher (c1836-1899) Siblings Spouse * John Hennessy (1857-1942) Offspring * Andrew J. * John J. * Thomas Eugene Hennessy (c1886-1934) * Gertrude J. * Catherine * Bernard J. * Leo T. * Joseph J. * Marie T. * Gordon D. * Eric P. * Dorothy B. Notes On birth certificate: Last name spelled as Breene instead of Breen. Patience was born on 20 June 1863 at Grabben Gullen. Her father's name is Denis Breene, he was a farmer, 27 years old and born in Ireland. He married on 12 January 18?? at Goulburn and there's one male and 2 female previous children living. The mother's name is Johanna now Breene, 26 years old, born in Ireland. The birth was certified by Denis Breene, Father of the child, Grabben Gullen. The witnesses were listed as (1) None and (2) Margaret Breene. The birth was registered on 17 August 1863 at Yass. On marriage certificate: John has acquired an extra name! He's now John Joseph. John and Patience were bachelor and spinster. They were married at Canowindra according to the rites of the Roman Catholic Church. John was a farmer at Merryganonery (unclear handwriting) NSW and Patience was living with parents at Tretho (unclear handwriting) Creek. Neither of their parents are mentioned. The witnesses are Denis Hennessy and Mary Agnes Breen. The minister was Daniel Aloysius McGouth (and again with the unclear handwriting). On death certificate: Patience died at Lewisham private Hospital in the Petersham Municipality. She was late of Brougham Avenue Cowra in the Waugoola Shire. Patience was 78 when she died of I. a) Acute Myocarditis, b) Chronic Myocarditis, c) Senility and Carcinoma; II. Carcinoma of Caecum. She had suffered with these conditions for between 12 hours and 2 years. Her medical attendant was T.J. Connelley, Registered and he last saw her on the day she died. Her father was Denis Breen and mother listed as Bridget Maher (in other places listed at Johanna Maher). The informant was A.J. Hennessy, Son of 29 Hyde-Brae Street Homebush. Her death was registered on the 10th July 1940 at Petersham. She was buried on 7th July 1940 in the Roman Catholic cemetery at Cowra. The name of the undertaker was A. P. Simeon of the firm of J. P. Simeon and Sons. The burial ceremony was performed my P. Masterson, Roman Catholic and the witnesses were T. L Whitty and T. L. Hennessy. Patience was listed as being born at Galong in NSW. Her marriage was in Canowindra at 20 years old to John Hennessy. Her children were Andrew J. 57, John J. 54, Gertrude J. 52, twins with Grace E. 52, Catherine M. 50, Bernard J. 48, Leo T. 47, Joseph J. 44, Marie T. 42, Gordon D. 38, Eric P. 36, twins with Dorothy B. 36. There were 3 males and 1 female deceased. My grandfather, Thomas, isn't listed, he died in 1934, one of the 3 males deceased. According to other information I have he should have been the same age as John, so maybe there was another set of twins. Sources # NSW Registry of Births, Deaths and Marriages: 1863/ 015308 (Birth); 1882/ 003990 (Marriage); 1940/ 014819 118 (Death) # My uncles family history research! Contributors Jayoval Category:Non-SMW people articles